


Token

by busaikko



Series: Drabbles [4]
Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Presents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-11
Updated: 2011-06-11
Packaged: 2017-10-20 08:01:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/210544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/busaikko/pseuds/busaikko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Present-giving.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Token

"If you hate it, the shop will give me my money back," Rodney said.

John snorted and rubbed the leather watchband. "Way to burst the romantic bubble."

Rodney shrugged, and then poked John out of the craven need to be noticed. "The one you always wore got ruined."

John nodded, slowly. Rodney knew he didn't remember everything; if there was any mercy in the universe, he never would. "Wondered about that."

"Do you want," Rodney swallowed, "I can put it on for you."

John took a sharp breath. "Yeah," he said, "I do," and he held his arm out, trusting.


End file.
